A Little Alone Time
by SheSheMimi
Summary: This story contains lemons with Yaoi, Yuri, hetero couples! Be warned. This will be very hot, and will be later transferred to once i figure out how...
1. Chapter 1

A Little Alone Time

Sonaze

"Ok, everyone! Sonic, Blaze—I want you two to go look for materials while Marine and I work on blue prints for the machine." Tails said.

"And you don't need us to help you at all?" Blaze asked.

"You'll be helping just by getting materials, ok? Does everyone agree with these plans?" Tails asked.

"I agree! It'll be totally ripper!" Marine said excitedly.

"Well, good! Because it'll be best if we start right now." Tails said.

The young kitsune and year younger raccoon went to work on the blue prints right away. As Sonic and Blaze headed in the opposite direction, Sonic said,

"Hey, Blaze?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something in the room I'm staying in that we need. Come with me and we can go get it."

"Fine." She said, not suspecting a thing. Soon, they reached Sonic's room. They walked inside and she said with her hands on her hips, "Get what you need quickly. We don't have all the time in the world." He locked the door without even looking to see what he was doing. He had this planned out ever since he first met her, and now was the time to do this.

"I think it's over…." The azure hedgehog walked over to his bed, and she followed closely behind him. "….here!" he forcefully grabbed her and pushed her onto his blue-colored bed. He grabbed her arms just as quickly and pinned her legs with his knees. The board behind his bed held hidden handcuffs inside. They came out and cuffed her wrists immediately. Keeping her legs pinned to the bed, he leaned over and closed the window and then the blinds, followed by the curtains. Now the room was just as he needed it. The only thing he had a problem with was that her legs were unchained, but that wasn't a problem, for he was prepared. He leaned over to his nightstand and opened a drawer. Inside was another set of handcuffs. He picked up one of them, and chained the feline's ankles together.

"Ow! What in the HELL do you think you're doing! Who do you think you are! Do you know who I am!" Blaze yelled. Not answering her questions, her ripped her cape off and tossed it onto the dirty floor. "STOP! What do you—!" then it came to her. She remembered that the cape was meant to conceal her pyrokinetic abilities. She smirked and started to use her powers to escape, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, but still, nothing. She started to panic inwardly, but refused to show it. "I asked you a question! **Three questions**! Do you understand me! Answer my que—!" he crushed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss, and began groping her left breast to excite her. He played with her sensitive nipple, wanting to see a pleasurable reaction. Her eyes widened at all of this. She was so shocked that the hedgehog she thought she had known so well would do this to her. Her cheeks were now tinted pink from embarrassment and pleasure. She tried to keep her mind on logical things, but Sonic was making it **exceedingly **difficult. She moved her cuffed legs, trying to make it to where she could kick his crotch, but for some strange reason, she felt incredibly weak; it wasn't because of the hero's amazing foreplay, either.

He soon broke the kiss, and she managed to say,

"Why are you doing this to me? A peasant kissing a princess without her consent is high treason in this dimension!"

"I know that. It's the same on Mobius, as well. I know the rules, and I abide by the rules. You don't know who **I** am, _do you_?"

"What do you _mean_? You are NOT following the rules!"

"I am the oldest child of Queen Aleena of the Council of Four. I know not to kiss a princess unless I'm a prince. Why would I lie to you, Blaze?" he said sincerely.

She was quiet for a minute. She didn't know she was being kissed be an actual _prince_. She wasn't as worried about it now, but then again, she thought she could trust him up until now. Why should she start trusting someone who appears to have bad intentions?

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm not a liar. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Yeah, and I don't have claws." Blaze said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Sonic frowned.

Once again, Blaze was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, she spoke again. And out of reluctance, or horniness,—she wasn't sure which—came her answer.

"Fine. But if I catch you cheating on me with some whore, you'll never see the next day after that because I'll make you burn like you're in a hell-based dimension." She said honestly.

"I won't. Because I actually _want_ to live." He sweat dropped. Then he smirked and leaned in closer to her face, and gazed into her golden eyes, and whispered seductively, "Let's make this fun, shall we? I'll do what you want, and you'll do what I want. It's as simple as that."

Now he had her blushing a little less shamefully. He had her attention now. She never thought her first time would be with him, but her powers were gone, and she was cuffed and pinned. He had the upper hand, and she just agreed to it. There was no way to back out of this, now.

"Fine." She sighed.

This time, he pressed his lips to hers more gently. He was eager, but this time, he decided to be gentler so he wouldn't scare her. She wasn't showing it, but she was scared on the inside, still. She didn't like showing her emotions. She preferred to keep to herself. But today, she would share something sacred with someone else that could never be taken back: her body.

Her mind was racing and so was her heart. His tongue licked her lips in a soft, teasing caress, waiting to be welcome inside of mouth. She wasn't sure what to do, so she opened her mouth to say something, which he took as an invitation inside of her mouth. She was surprised at the new sensation. His tongue found sweet spots in her mouth that the fourteen-year-old feline didn't even know _existed_, and it was exciting. She found herself kissing back, finding sweet spots in his mouth as their tongues clashed in a heated battle for dominance. He began groping her soft breasts again. They were a little over a handful, and he was enticed by how soft they were. He rubbed her nipples in a circular motion. They were half hardened from the pleasure he was giving her. She gasped. Their kiss ended. They were both panting as he expertly continued to massage her breasts.

"P-please…. Un-cuff me…. I won't run away…. I promise…." She moaned. Since he trusted her not to run away, he took his hands away from her breasts and took the handcuffs off of her ankles and wrists. She rubbed her wrists and then sat up and said, "We should take our gloves and shoes off so they don't hinder our sexual experience."

"Ok, but I dunno. I think the fact that someone would actually use the phrase, "hinder our sexual experience" kinda ruins the moment in its own way, ya know?"

"Hardee har, har." She rolled her eyes. They both took the rest of their clothes off and then were ready to continue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him again, when he stopped her and said,

"Wait. I have an idea." He pulled away from her and pulled her legs apart.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I've seen this before online and read it in stories. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, but what are you…. MEW!" he forced his tongue into her tight opening, licking deeply inside of her. The warmth of her vagina increased due to her excitement, and she started to get wet. He tasted her orgasm. It tasted good. He rubbed her legs while he ate her out. Her legs wrapped around his neck for leverage, and he buried himself deeper into her pussy. She was mewing loudly, not even stopping to think for a moment that Tails or Marine could hear. She was too much in bliss to care. She gripped the covers of the soft bed, and meowed louder than ever as she squirted her cum into his mouth. He swallowed it, and licked the rest of it away from her vagina greedily. He sat up and wiped his mouth off.

"You taste _delicious_." He said sexually. Blaze was breathing heavily, wondering what else he could possibly do to make her feel so good. "Now do me." He said.

"Huh?" her eyes widened when she saw his erection. It was a huge, ten inch hard-on, and it was near her face. She didn't even see or feel him move up to her face like this. She figured that she was so tired that she was out of it.

"Here. If you want, we'll get in a better position so that you can let gravity do more of the work for you." He said, laying beside her. "Now you can be on top down there." Now she knew what he wanted. He moved down between his legs and looked at it, and then back up at him. He looked horny and needy. She knew what he wanted, but she didn't want to do this. But they had an agreement, so of course she wouldn't go back on her word, being the good little princess she is. She slowly leaned down near his cock, and licked it to see what it tasted like. His body shook from the pleasure. "Do that again!" he said happily. She was less upset about sucking it now. The salty taste of Sonic's cock wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She wanted to get a better taste of Sonic. She started licking up and down the sides of his dick, savoring the foreign taste of this experience. He gripped the warm covers just as she had earlier and moaned loudly. She rubbed his legs too, remembering how it had added to the pleasure for her when she was being licked. She took a few inches into her mouth and sucked on it while moving up and down. She was starting to let her body do the work. In his excitement, he didn't think about how she'd feel about it, and he pushed her head all the way down on it. She choked on it as he pushed her head up and down on it. Angry as hell, she bit the sensitive organ enough to draw blood, knowing that the reaction would free her. He yelped and let her go. She pulled off of his cock and gasped for air, trying to remember how to swallow.

"Let me do this at my own pace!" she growled, wanting to set him on fire but knowing that the room somehow wouldn't let her.

"S-sorry…. I got carried away." He said.

"Let's not do that any more. Got any more ideas?"

"Plenty. And all of them are kinky. Although, knowing you, I'm pretty sure you won't go for a spanking…."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"See! Told ya."

Blaze sighed irritably.

"Just come up with something the both of us will enjoy before I make you regret having **touched** me." She laid back in the bed and crossed her arms.

"Blaze, just relax. Trust me."

'Yeah, like THAT'S gone so well before….' She thought.

She was now sitting on the side of the bed with her arms crossed over her breasts and legs dangling off the side. He crawled over to her from his side of the bed and kissed up and down her neck, trying to get her to move her arms away from her breasts. This worked. She was now purring and mewing like before, and her arms were at her sides. He kissed down to her collar bone, and licked in a circular motion. She let herself lay down again, and he pulled her legs back up onto the bed. He kissed down from her collar bone until he reached her sensitive breasts once again. He licked and sucked on her nipples while he groped her, earning more pleasurable sounds from the feline, which he enjoyed hearing. Slowly, he allowed his hands to travel down her stomach. He was careful not to tickle her and ruin the moment. She purred from the warmth of his hands. Finally, he reached his destination. His position allowed his thumb to work the area as needed. He rubbed his thumb up and down her clitoris. A high pitched sound escaped the purple cat's lips. With his other free hand, and groped her backside, making her feel warmer down there. She was getting moist again. He sucked eagerly on her breast and then moved to the other one to give it some attention as well. The azure hedgehog gently inserted a finger into her pussy, and began to work it in and out of her. She moaned loudly, gripping the covers more than ever. She had never had something inside of her vagina—not even something so small as a finger. She didn't know why she hasn't tried this before.

"Sonic…." She moaned.

He didn't think that her pride would let her moan his name, so he was surprised. He leaned up away from her breasts and kissed her soft lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He found a sweet spot inside of her vagina, and she moaned into the kiss, kissing more wildly than she ever has. He realized that the more pleasure he gave to her, the more pleasure he would receive. She reached down between his legs and began to rub his member. He broke the kiss when he gasped, not expecting the wanted contact.

"I have an idea." She said.

She moved away from him, and pushed him down so that he was laying flat on his back once again. She crawled on top of him and got in a postion so that her vagina was near his face, and her face was near his penis.

"If you finger me and pleasure me while I suck on you, I'll make you cum. Got it? More pleasure for me, or none for you. Understand?" she was looking back at him from over her shoulder, and somehow in the perverted position, it excited him even more. He gulped and blushed deeply.

"Ok!" he agreed and started paying attention to her pussy again, licking around the sensitive area, and fingering the inside. She moaned loudly and started to lick his cock and suck on it. The tender organ throbbed with desire as she pleasured him even more, rubbing his balls as she sucked. She took a few inches into her mouth again, and he plunged a second finger into her hot, moist cavern. She gasped and whimpered softly, unprepared for more inside of her. He noticed that she stopped sucking.

"I'm just preparing you for something bigger. Trust me. It's worth it once we get to that point, or it'll hurt more. Just relax, and it'll go in easier." He said, keeping his two fingers inside of her, waiting for her to relax a little again.

She sighed, not answering him. She understood what would be happening a few minutes from now, and she didn't want unwanted pain, so she let him continue.

"I'm ready now." She said, letting him know he could finger her again.

She started to suck on him again, taking his advice to relax her muscles. She was able to fit more of him in her mouth now, and she imagined what it would feel like inside of her entrance now that she was relaxing. These images started to make her more excited, and she came to an odd realization. His cock felt pretty good moving in and out of her mouth. She felt tingly every time his cock pushed in and out, feeling weird sensations in her mouth that intrigued her. She sucked faster, fitting all of hit in her mouth as she bobbed up and down on it. She swallowed on it for a moment when she felt him scissoring in and out of her, not even remembering that he had inserted a third finger. He pushed a fourth finger inside of her pussy. It felt more natural to her now. He took his fingers out, seeing that she was ready for his cock, he decided to get her as moist as he possibly could. He started to eat her out again, licking expertly inside of her cunt. He needed her to cum again; this time he wouldn't lick the wetness away from her opening. The natural lubricant would help him move in and out of her without hurting her as much. Soon, the friction from his tongue moving in and out of her, and the feeling of Blaze's mouth, caused them both to cum into each other's mouths.

"S-swallow it…." Sonic said between breaths. She did what he wanted. Orgasm didn't taste as fantastic as Sonic made it out to taste. It tasted like salty sea water. She managed to get all of it down anyway. "Lay down. It's time." The azure hedgehog was ready for her. He was excited that he was going to cum inside of her. He rubbed his dick to make himself aroused again. He imagined what it would feel like inside of her. The thoughts made pre-um drip from his rod. That told him it was time to stop rubbing. "Let's wait a moment. If I enter you now, I may cum too quickly. And since this is my first time, I want to last as long as I possibly can." They waited a painfully long five minutes, and then he asked her finally, "Are you ready?" she nodded. She was a bit scared of what would happen, but she was ready. They had already gotten this far, She wouldn't back out now. "Ok," he pulled her legs apart. "This will hurt a bit. Once I'm inside of you, just remember to relax. I'll wait until you're ready once I'm in." he positioned himself in front of her tight opening. She gulped. He slowly began to ease inside of her, not wanting to hurt her. She bit her lip, and remembered his words.

'Just relax….' She thought.

She relaxed as much as she possibly could, and welcomed him all the way inside.

"Are you ready?" he asked again, this time getting permission to thrust from the year-younger princess. She nodded.

'Relaxing really _does_ work…. I need to remember that the next time I'm about to explode because of my temper….' The feline thought.

He pulled out to the head of his erection, and then pushed back in. He slowly allowed himself to pick up pace, careful not to hurt her, or push either of them over the edge too quickly. Her tight pussy was so wet and warm. He was in bliss as he thrust in and out of her. She moaned loudly as he found her sweet spot, and relentlessly pounded against the area. She purred and mewed as he pushed in and out, massaging her inner walls, giving her the real pleasure that would bring her truly into womanhood. He pressed his lips to hers, and their tongues fought for dominance as the friction between them continued to build up. The feeling was intense. The heat was overpowering. The orgasm was amazing. He came deeply inside of her, spilling all of his hot seed into her. Her juices coated his member from the lust that came out of her. He pulled out of her gently and said,

"We need to clean ourselves up…. And go looking for…. Materials…." He said between breaths.

"I need to…. Go get something…. From my room…. Extra cape…. Cover…. Body…." She gasped.

She slowly got off of the bed, steadying herself on the nightstand, and picked her torn cape up.

"You just _had_ to rip my cape in half, didn't you? Luckily, I have a spear." She was nearly out of the room when she looked over her shoulder and said, "Also, if Marine and Tails heard us, we should have a good excuse ready. And remember what I said about cheating on me, Sonic. If you want to live, that is." And with that, she left the room to get her spare cape. Sonic sighed and went to clean himself off.

'I'll tell her later that the room was soundproofed. Until then, I'll let her worry as punishment for biting my dick….'


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Alone Time

Taismo

Tails walked into his bedroom. He felt very sad, depressed, and alone. Normally, this wasn't like him, but ever since he killed the one he loved at her request, he hasn't been the same. It was five years ago today that he killed her. He always wished that he could turn back time and stop himself from killing her, but then they all would have died anyway due to the Metarex's wrath. Of course, that wouldn't stop the now thirteen-year-old kitsune from trying.

He was in his lab making calculations, working on formulas, and building machines—doing all that he could to possibly create something that would let him fix all of his mistakes, like not confessing his love to her and trying to save her instead of shooting her to save the Multiverse.

After hours of meaningless toil, he finally took a shower and headed up to his room. He was still naked, but since it was his house he couldn't care less. Plus, he wasn't aroused, so nothing was showing between his legs at the time. _Yet_.

He looked at the plant on his window sill, the only thing he had left of the one he loved so much. It was nearly a fully grown red rose, and the petals seemed to shimmer like sparkles covered them. It was a beautiful sight. Ever since Cosmo has been gone, he has taken care of that plant like it was Cosmo herself. He walked over to the plant and gently caressed its shimmering flower petals and took in its sweet scent. It was strange. It seemed like the scent of that one flower seemed to fill the room and make him drunk with love for it.

"Maybe…. Someday…. You can be the Cosmo I didn't get to have." He said regretfully. He softly kissed one of the rose's ruby red petals.

"You would just give me up for a plant in a flower pot instead of waiting for the day we are reunited?" a voice said from behind Tails. He turned around in shock. Who was in his room?

"W-who's there?" he was shaking a little bit. What stranger would break into his home? What had he done wrong?

The stranger crawled out from underneath the kitsune's sky blue and white bed. His eyes widened. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Her leafy hair hung down slightly past her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone with an innocence and beauty that he couldn't even think to describe. Her flowers on her head had opened up enough to tell that flowers were inside, and they held a delicate beauty of their own. Her breasts were enough to cup in his hand if he felt the need, which he did, and her legs seemed to go on for miles. And this wasn't just any girl in his bedroom. It was Cosmo.

He gasped. He felt like his legs were going to become so weak that he couldn't stand. He leaned on the only thing that was near him to lean on, and then realized something terrible. He looked out the open window to see the flower that he had raised from a seed to a rose was falling to its death. He screamed in horror, knowing that it would be the rose's last day, seeing as his house is two stories high. He sighed and thought he was lucky when the plant landed safely in a bush, unharmed in any way.

"C-Cosmo…. My flower fell…. I—"

"Leave it."

"Whoa!" he yelped. He hadn't seen her move so close in front of him. She was standing so close to him that he could feel her breath. This had to be a dream…. But it felt so real…. She pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Tails blushed immensely. Her thirteen-year-old body was even more beautiful than when they were both eight, and he was doing his best to control his emotions that were going crazy inside of him. Finally she broke the kiss, and with a sad smile on her face, she said something surprising to the golden fox.

"It's been five years since you've seen me, and I find you pledging your love to a flower that will never be able to talk to you. Five years…. And here I am, and you say that you would rather go rescue that flower than be with me, the one you loved first."

His eyes widened. She was right. What was he thinking? Was he really that desperate? And she knew that he really did love her? He watched the young seedrian before him. Her sad smile hadn't left her face, and her eyes were closed, allowing warm tears to streak her delicate face. Her caressed her light green-tinted cheek, and then tilted her chin up so she would look at him.

"I never thought I would ever see you again." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her like it would be his last day to see her—which he truly feared it would be.

"I came back for one sole purpose: to find you. And now that I've found you, I don't know what to think. To find you caring for the plant more than you did for me. Actually kissing it like it were able to kiss back…. I just…." He felt more tears stream down her face onto his shoulder. She held him tighter as quiet sobs escaped her lips. He felt terrible.

"Cosmo, I want to commemorate this day. I don't want to remember this day as the day I made the only girl I'll ever, and always have loved, cry. Please don't hate me. I wasn't thinking. I've been working on a Time Machine and everything for five years straight in hopes that I could stop myself from killing you, but there's no need now. Here you are in my arms right now. I couldn't be happier to see you." He cupped her face with both hands and looked into her eyes.

"But that plant—"

"I took so much care of it because it was the only thing I had left of you. Help me raise it, Cosmo. Don't hate me for loving you." He was about to hug her again, but instead, she pressed her lips fiercely against his again, showing that she wasn't as upset as before. Her tears were gone, and her heart was pounding. This is the moment of truth—the moment she has been waiting for. She broke the kiss and said,

"That's what I'm here for."

"Huh?"

"The seeds that scattered all over the Multiverse won't turn into seedrians unless I'm here to raise them as their queen. I was allowed to come back for this purpose. I need you to raise them with me. But first, we need to make one of our own and show the other seeds what to do. I need you, Tails. Be my king." She pushed the confused kitsune down onto his bed and kissed him again. She closed the window and the blinds, and then began taking her dress off.

"H-h-hey! What are you doing! Isn't this a little fast, Cosmo!"

"Not at all." The now naked rose was now on top of him again. He was now laying comfortably on the entire bed rather than just his upper body on the bed. He had the perfect view of her body. Her soft breasts…. Her slender body and legs…. And the main event, the area of her body that was pressing against his crotch. He felt tingly all over. It was the first time he had a girl in his room. Scratch that. A _naked_ girl in his room. And she was on top of him on his bed. His heart raced as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog could run, and he felt like he was starting to sweat.

"Tails, are you ready? We must create the future generation of seedrians. And with them being part animal, the incident with the Metarex will never occur again, and my people and your people can live in harmony." She pressed her breasts up against his chest, and rubbed her body against him. He felt his male _anatomy_ starting to harden, and she knew it. It excited and frightened her at the same time. Emotions she has never felt before were wildly swirling around inside of her. She wasn't just going to save her people. She was going to save it with the one she truly loved: Tails.

She pressed her lips to kiss again, running her tongue shyly over his lips, asking for entrance. He was shocked. It seemed as though she knew more about this than he did, but neither of them were experienced. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to keep up with her. And what's worse is that if he were a car right now, he'd have exploded from how hot he felt. He felt like he was getting sick with a fever, and that he was imagining all of this. All in all, he figured all of this was a wonderful dream, and that tomorrow he'd wake up crying when he saw his love wasn't there. He stopped kissing her and said,

"Cosmo, I don't even know how to do this. This is my first time. I'm completely inexperienced."

"It's ok, Tails. This is my first time, too." She blushed. His eyes sparkled as he saw her blush.

'She's so cute when she blushes like that. It brings back a feeling of nostalgia from when we first met.' He thought, and found himself blushing, too.

She pressed her lips to his once again, and they continued where they last left off. She licked his lips, and this time, he let her tongue in. Not sure what to do, he did what she was doing. Soon, it felt more natural. They found sweet spots in each other's mouths causing the young virgins to moan into the kiss, which only added more pleasure. One of Cosmo's hands slid down the golden fox's torso, and finally found the area she was searching for. He moaned, this time, breaking the kiss. He watched her start rubbing his growing erection, which only made him feel even hornier. He loved it. She was good at this. She planted several kisses on his neck and face, rubbing one of his ears with her free hand as she did so. His cheeks were tinted light pink from happiness, and his two tails wagged back and forth, indicating that he liked the attention that she was giving him. He trusted her in every way. He wanted his first time to be with her.

'Even if this is a dream, it's a dream come true….' He thought.

She started kissing down his chest, licking a little bit as she did so. He thought she was an expert. She was way too good to be a virgin! She kissed down his stomach, licking in his naval, being naughty about it as she did so.

'To think that such a beautiful flower…. Something so innocent…. Could taint me so. Oh Cosmo, taint me with your love!' he thought happily. 'Oh wow…. I'm starting to sound like Antoine minus the French accent and lousy hairdo….' With these thoughts racing through his head, and his heart pounding like crazy, he felt something new that nearly made him scream. Her mouth had engulfed his erection, and she was sucking on it. He watched her move up and down on it, pushing her mouth down to his balls, and all the way to the head of his cock. She licked the sides of his dick, and teased the head. She tasted pre-cum, and stopped sucking it.

"I-I'm sorry! I should have said something…." He blushed bright pink from embarrassment.

"It's ok. I stopped because you're ready." She climbed on top of him and positioned herself over his penis, with her pussy lined up above it. "Are you ready?" she asked. She was about to impale herself on his eight inch member, when he grabbed her hips and said,

"Stop!"

"Huh?" she said. 'Did I do something wrong?' she was worried.

"I want to do what you did to me. I want to make this experience last as long as possible, and I want you to be happy." He said. He laid her down and pulled her legs apart. She blushed a new shade of crimson as he looked at her opening. It was perfect. It had a sweet scent of a woman in heat mixed with flowers, lust, and love. There was some dark green fuzz above her opening, and the lips and clitoris were extremely moist. Just to see her reaction, he blew on her opening, letting fast, cool air blow into it a little bit. She gasped. It has surprised her. He leaned closer to it, and started to lick it. She started moaning and panting loudly. She gripped the bed sheets as he inserted his tongue deeper into her warm, inviting opening. She was crying out so loudly that it only made him excited to try more new things with her. Creating the next generation would be fun, too. He looked forward to their future together.

With one of his ungloved hands, he inserted a finger into her vagina, and pumped it in and out as he licked her. Sweet wetness came out. He realized that she came. He wasn't done with her down there yet. He kept licking and fingering her, scissoring her pussy with that finger and the second one he put into her. With his free hand, he reached up as much as her could and groped her soft breasts, exploring everything on her perfect body out of sheer curiosity and arousal. He squeezed one of her nipples, and she let out a squeak as she came for the third time that he was licking her. He lapped up her cum and then leaned up from her cunt to look into her eyes. He adverted her gaze for a moment to suck on and play with her sensitive breasts again, swirling his tongue around her nipples. She couldn't believe he was a virgin. This was too good to be true.

Finally, it was the moment of truth. The point of no return. Once again, he leaned up to look into her eyes, and he said,

"I love you." And penetrated her. She screamed at the feeling of pain and pleasure as he broke her barrier. He crushed his lips to hers as they began to build up friction together. This was their love. Their life. Their choice. And neither of them would ever have it any other way. He pumped his cock in and out of her deeper and deeper. She felt no more pain. The pleasure was too great. She came multiple times, but he wasn't ready to give up. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and held her delicate hands in his, praying that he would never have to let go of her ever again. He felt it starting to come out. She was contracting so much that his erection felt like it was about to explode. He came deeply inside of her, screaming her name as he did so, and she screamed his as she came for the last time. He didn't even bother to pull out of her before he fell asleep. Instead, he had one last thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

'I'll go get that flower that fell out the window later, my love.'


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Alone Time

ScourgeXBunnieXRougeXFiona

"Ha! Wait until Scourge sees that I've captured two freedom fighters!" Fiona proclaimed, smirking at her two sexy, busty females.

"Let us go!" Bunnie yelled.

"I can't believe we let ourselves get caught." Rouge rolled her eyes to the ceiling of her cage.

Bunnie and Rouge were being held inside tight cages on either side of the fox's bedroom.

"What are ya tryin' to prove by capturin' us?" Bunnie asked.

"Well, if it really matters to you, Scourge and I got into a fight, and I thought that I could win his heart by capturing two freedom fighters. Now if you don't mind, I am trying to think of what I'll say to him to get him to come see what I got for him…." Fiona said, scratching her chin.

"Puh-lease! If there's _anything_ that'll lure that mean, green machine to your bedroom, promise him sex! He's the horniest womanizer I know." Rouge crossed her arms.

"That _is_ true, but there's barely any spark between us anymore. Our sex has gotten COMPLETELY dull. It's the same old routine every single time. He eats me out, I lick and suck his dick, and then he fucks me. It's not as fun as it used to be. We tried changing the order of what we did, but it only left us even more unsatisfied." Fiona crossed her arms and closed her eyes, wondering what she could do to keep Scourge interested in her.

"Well…. Maybe I shouldn't tell ya this since ya captured us, but…. There _is_ the Hentai Laws." Bunnie said.

"_Hentai Laws_?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of those. Those laws only exist in anime, Bunnie. And if girls **were** able to try that and achieve what they could do to take hold of men's hearts and keep them, then well…."

"What are you two _talking_ about? Hentai? I don't understand!"

"It's actually pretty simple. You see: in Hentai, the Laws of Physics don't apply. ANYTHING is possible if you try."

"Ok, STOP talking like that. I hate rhyming."

"I was rhyming? Oops…."

"Anyway, what Bunnie was trying to say is this: if you truly believe that anything can happen, it will. Do you believe in anything?" Rouge asked.

"Actually, I've come to believe less and less in "anything"." Fiona used her fingers for quotations when she said "anything" for emphasis. "Why should I believe in something that defies the Laws of _Physics_?" Fiona asked in disbelief.

"Because if ya believe that you and your boyfriend belong together, it's certainly worth a shot." Bunnie said.

All three girls were silent for a minute. Fiona was deep in thought. Finally, the brunette fox broke the silence.

"Even though I captured you, you're still helping me. Why?"

"Because I've always wanted to see someone believe hard enough to achieve something so amazing and bizarre. I figured as long as Bunnie and I are here, we might as well get a show while we're at it." Rouge said. Bunnie and Fiona sweat dropped.

"But what could _possibly _defy the Laws of Physics?" Fiona asked.

"Just look up Hentai videos online. You'll see quite a few crazy things that girls can do for guys." Bunnie said.

"We can show you what to look up **exactly**." Rouge said.

"Just let us out first!" Bunnie said, gripping the bars of her metallic cage.

Fiona sighed.

"No." the brunette answered. The rabbit and bat complained.

Fiona looked up Hentai on . Immediately, pictures of naked females riding cocks appeared on her screen, and all of the girls had C-cup and above sized breasts. Fiona blushed.

"My breasts have to be that size? I have to make them grow?" she said with concern.

"No." Bunnie said.

"Scroll down. You find better things." Rouge said.

Fiona scrolled down and clicked on a random video. She saw an attractive anime male walking in on a girl who was jacking off.

"_Why_ does this girl have an erection!"

"See?" Rouge said.

"_That_ defies the Laws of Physics. Somethin' like that. Just believe that ya can do something like that, and everything will work out **fine**." Bunnie said.

"Gee…. I don't want to be unoriginal for him." Fiona said.

"Unoriginal? That chick has a _dick_! What's so unoriginal about **that**?" Rouge asked.

"I've caught him jacking it to porn before. I'm sure he's seen this MULTIPLE times." The fox sighed and leaned on one of her hands, staring at her computer screen.

"Then imagine somethin' better! And don't forget to _believe_." Bunnie said.

"Get on the bed. Maybe a comfortable place will help you think up some ideas." Rouge said.

Fiona climbed up onto Scourge's green bed. She laid down and closed her eyes. She began to think arousing thoughts, and let the sensations overtake her. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes a sat up a little, leaning on of her arms for support, and then she pushed herself up the rest of the way. She felt wet between her legs, but that wasn't the sensation that she felt the most. Her breasts were starting to tingle in ways they haven't before. She felt like they were expanding. She took her clothes off to see what was going on. The hostages didn't ask why. They just watched. She gasped in horror when she looked at her breasts. Her nipples were changing!

"What the hoo-ha is goin' on!" Bunnie said.

"This is crazy!" Rouge added. What was happening to Fiona was like a train wreck or South Park—they couldn't look away no matter how much they wanted to.

Her nipples grew harder, bigger and longer, until finally…. The end of them grew the head of a man's penis at the ends of them. All three of the girls stared at her breasts. Two ten inch long erections had grown from them! It was a sight to see. The busty bat heard her Freedom Fighter friend moan and sigh. Her eyes widened even more as she saw her busty bunny friend rubbing and playing with her boobs.

"Bunnie, what's gotten into you!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Nothin' yet, Sugar-bat! But I sure do hope it happens, soon!" the southern belle said, staring lustfully at the evil vixen's newly grown manhoods.

"T-they look…. _That_ good?" Fiona blushed.

"_Very_ good." Bunnie continued to grope herself. Rouge started feeling horny from watching them. She reached down between her legs, feeling self conscious, and started rubbed her clitoris. She moaned and leaned back in her cage, spreading her legs widely.

Fiona looked down her dicks.

"I wonder…." She said softly. She took hold of one if them. She gasped at how sensitive they were. She grabbed the other one. A shiver of delight ran down her spine. She leaned down to one of them, and took it into her mouth. Her prisoners blushed even more as they watched her rubbed her right cock, and suck off her left.

"Let us out so we can come play with you!" Rouge moaned, leaning as close to Fiona as she could from her cage.

"Please Sugar-fox!" Bunnie begged, leaning close to the vulpine as well. The horny girls continued to pleasure themselves.

"Here!" the brunette finally cried out, tossing each of her hostages a key to unlock their cages, and then she began to suck on her other cock and rub the one she had been sucking before it.

Bunnie and Rouge quickly unlocked their cages and began taking their clothes off, escape no longer on their minds. They set their voluptuous bodies free, and their breasts bounced when their bras came off. They crawled on the bed up to the naked vulpine, and Fiona quit pleasuring herself.

"Let a southern babe and a sexy bat show ya how it's done." Bunnie winked at the confused villain. The horny chicks took the brunette's erections into their mouth, and began to suck her off skillfully, deep-throating both penises. Fiona reached out between Rouge's legs, and began rubbing her clit while massaging Bunnie's tits. The two blowjob givers had a hard time controlling their lust, and each of them trailed one hand down the fox's stomach, feeling her muscles twitch, until they reached her wet pussy. They inserted a finger each, and started pumping them in and out of the bad girl.

"Aaah!" she finally cried out, her fluids spilling out of her pricks and cunt. Both thte rabbit and the bat's eyes widened. Fiona had forgotten to warn them that she was coming out. But instead of it tasting bad like salty sea water type cum, they both swallowed it. Bunnie was the first to speak.

"It doesn't taste like cum at all! You're orgasm taste's like sweet milk, Fi!"

Fiona blushed at the new nickname Bunnie gave her.

"It's very good and tasty! I want _more_." Rouge gave off a lustful purr, and then licked from the bottom of Fiona's breast, all the way to the head of one of her cocks. The brunette, still feeling sensitive after the first blowjob, nearly came again. She gripped the bed sheets.

"Ahhh!" Rouge yelled happily. Both girls looked down between Rouge's legs to see Bunnie eating the sexy woman out. Seeing how this was going down, Fiona crawled behind Bunnie, crawled on top of her so that he cute butt was facing Rouge, and started rimming her Bunnie, glad that the rabbit's asshole was clean. Rouge then proceeded to lean closer to the fox's cunt, and started sticking her tongue in the warm wet opening, exploring it as much as possible.

'I wish I could be eaten out…. But my lower parts are covered in metal….' The blonde southern chick thought. Suddenly, there was a bright light. The other two girls were blinded, and the bunny's body was enveloped within it. Rouge and Fiona quickly crawled away so they could see a little of what was going on. The light soon faded, and sitting there on the bed was Bunnie, more normal than she ever could have dreamed of. Bunnie felt all over her once metal-covered body parts. "O-oh my stars! I-I'm ok again!" she said happily. She felt like she was going to cry tears of joy. And for the first time in her teenage life, she was able to touch her tender opening. She cried out happily as she began to masturbate excitedly. The snow white bat, and the brunette fox, who were both very confused, jumped back onto the bed and began licking and sucking on her big, perky breasts. Bunnie used one of her hands to finger Rouge and rub one of Fiona's cocks. The thief continued to play with her boobs, but Fiona leaned up and engaged in a heated kiss with the rabbit instead. Their tongues battled heatedly, and they moaned loudly as they found sweet spots in each others hot, moist caverns.

Then, finally, the two more voluptuous babes couldn't take it any longer. They jumped on Fiona and pinned her down for a moment, and then stood up carefully, laid down on her like they were going to sixty-nine her, and then they each grabbed one of her two dicks and positioned it in front of their vaginas. They impaled themselves on them, and cried out in pleasure.

"You're so big, Fiona!" Rouge moaned and groaned.

The Freedom Fighters barely waited for the pain of being penetrated to subside. They were already riding the vixen, loving her cocks with a deep fiery passion that could not be quenched. Fiona laid back comfortably, and watched their asses come near her face, and move away from it. She spat on her fingers and slowly pushed one on each of her hands into their anuses, and pumped them in and out.

The bedroom door opened up with a loud, BANG!

"Fiona, I—!" he stopped talking when he saw the position she was in with Rouge and Bunnie. The emerald hedgehog watched them ride her two members—which he was very confused about—and watched their faces as they moaned and panted in deep pleasure. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or horny. He felt a little of both, but his arousal was winning. He flung his jacket and sun glass off, and kicked his shoes off. As he walked over to his girlfriend, he tossed his gloves behind him, not caring at all where they ended up.

"Scourge—" she was surprised. He cut her off with an arousing kiss that only her boyfriend could give her. The spark was back—and it was a raging fire. He presented his twelve inch erection before her face, and she knew what he wanted. She took it greedily into her mouth, knowing that no other girl could give all of this to the evil hedgehog but her. She sucked on it, moving her head up an down on it, and massaged it with her tongue at the same time while sucking on every inch of it.

"Oh, yeah, Fiona! That's it, babe!" he moaned. She knew he was a hard nut to crack, but with two other girls with them that were about to reach their peak, she knew that he would be easier to break this time. The green villain watched Rouge and Bunnie ride his girlfriend's huge dicks and asked between breaths, "How did you get them, Fi?"

"Believing, babe. Just, believing." She said after she took Scourge's dick out of her mouth. She stroked his manhood while he watched all three girls come out. Fiona's milk spilled out inside of them. It felt refreshing and relaxing. Fiona pushed them off so that she would be out of them. "Oh no, girls, were not done yet. I have a lot of girl-spunk in me, so I'm prepared to go for _much_ longer. Scourge is also ready to get started."

"When did…. You get here?" Rouge panted, her question directed at Scourge.

"About two minutes ago, gorgeous. Ready, Fiona?" Scourge asked perversely.

"Always." Fiona smirked.

Scourge crawled behind Rouge and said,

"You haven't objected yet, sexy. You said you didn't want anything to do with guys who would kill and not care what happened to anyone." He whispered in the busty female's ear.

"Just shut up, Scourge. This is the part where _I don't care_. Now, you put it in, before we kick you out!" she said desperately. She got on all fours, and he pushed into her cunt. She moaned loudly and gasped. He was bigger than Fiona. She didn't know how that possible. He pulled out a minute later after he penis was nice and moist, and then positioned it at her asshole. "What are you—ahhh!" the busty bat yelped as he pushed it into her tighter hole, and began to work it in and out of her, making her pant and gasp at the new feeling of pain and pleasure that was filling her body. Fiona and Bunnie, feeling left out, crawled over to them and started pleasuring them. The brunette vixen crawled underneath Rouge, and started licking her pussy and eating her out while she jacked her members off. Bunnie climbed on top of Fiona's back, and started grinding her cunt on her ass while she made out with Rouge and groped her C-cup breasts.

Rouge was at a lack of words. She never thought anal sex would feel so good. She thought that was for gay boys—not straight girls. She wasn't a lesbian, and neither was Bunnie, but doing this was a chance that they'd NEVER get again if they didn't go for it right away. Neither of them regretted their decision.

Rouge finally contracted so hard that Scourge spilled out inside of her, filling her with his hot seed. That set her off, and she came out on Fiona's face. Bunnie came on the vixen's backside from grinding on her for so long. The fluid dripping down her crack. The three girls got out of their current position and pushed Scourge down on the bed. His girlfriend had an idea.

"Let me lay down, instead. Bunnie, you prepare my left chick-dick, while Rouge does my right. Scourge, eat me out. Further instruction will come after my members are nice and wet, again."

They didn't question her. They all went to work. While they sucked her off, Rouge and Bunnie groped around her erections. They skillfully worked on her new parts, trying to make her as horny and wet as possible.

Scourge ate her out like nobody else ever could. He knew just how a woman wanted it—he was very experienced. He fingered her asshole a little with on hand, and fingered her dripping, wet womanhood while he ate her out. She felt her come about to spill out of all of her members.

"STOP!" she yelled before the orgasm came. They quit licking, sucking, and fingering the vixen, and awaited her next idea.

"Scourge, ride me now that I'm nice and wet for you. Bunnie, you take my other cock and do the same with your butt as well. Rouge, ride my boyfriend with your pussy." They got into position, and impaled themselves on Fiona and Scourge at the same time. The green hedgehog groaned in pain. It was his first anal sex, and it hurt _a lot_. He saw that the other two girls had already started riding Fiona and his own erection, so he decided to start as well. He started riding it, hardly believing he had a dick in side of him that belonged to his _female_ girlfriend. It was starting to feel good. His hole contracted as he began to go faster, enjoying the new sensation of friction within him. He cried out in desperate delight as he felt his prostate start getting pounded by the ten inch penis. He loved it so much.

Bunnie was feeling the same way. But not only was this her first time having sex, but it was her first time with her normal body parts again. She was in bliss in multiple ways. She was a normal rabbit again. The friction was building. She was ready to cum.

The white bat was deeply enjoying the evil hedgehog's cock. He met her thrusts as he rode his girlfriend, and pounded deeper and deeper inside of her opening. She gave in, crying out as her sticky juices spilled out onto Scourge's cock. He then came inside of her, and Fiona had another milk orgasm inside of her boyfriend and gorgeous rabbit.

Scourge sat down on the bed, and motioned for Bunnie to crawl over to him. She did so and sat down on his prick, and began riding it, still coming out from being so sensitive. He groped her breasts as she eagerly rode him. It was heaven. His dick was two inches bigger than Fiona's penises, so she was thoroughly loving being penetrated by Fiona's hedgehog boyfriend. Rouge moved over to the emerald hedgehog and golden, blonde rabbit. She started making out with her southern friend again. This time, the vixen positioned herself behind Rouge who was on all fours again. She shoved one of her members into her cunt, and another up her ass. She cried out pleasurably, breaking the kiss she had going with the blonde. Never had the thief _ever_ felt so full before. Once she caught her breath somewhat, she started French kissing Bunnie again, moaning more than ever before. She was contracting hard on the evil female's dicks. It was coming too soon for Fiona, but she couldn't stop it. Her milk cum came out of her again in both of Rouge's holes. Rouge rode her for another minute before she finally came again, and the same time Bunnie and Scourge did. The speedy hedgehog went over to Fiona and pushed into her juicy vagina without warning. She cried out happily. This was the first time she had been penetrated tonight. He started pumping it in and out of her pussy, and she eagerly met his thrusts. Rouge laid down to where her head was near the speedy hedgehog's backside, and Bunnie was on op of her in a position they could sixty-nine in. The busty thief pushed her tongue up into Bunnie's deliciously wet opening as deep as she could, and Bunnie did the same to her. The blonde fingered her backside at the same time, and started fisting her. The snow white, busty babe cried out and then did the same to her, earning a cry of pain and pleasure from the golden rabbit, and then did the same thing to the emerald hedgehog, who was fucking the brunette.

Scourge sucked on one of her pricks, and jacked off the other as his thrusting picked up speed. It was the moment of truth. Their fun was finally going to end. Everyone screamed each other's names so loudly that the room shook a little bit. Their cum came out more explosively than before, and Scourge swallowed the milk that made it in to his mouth, and the rest of it splattered on him.

Everyone gasped and got out of the position they were in with each other. They took their fists and members out of each other, as well as their tongues, and laid down together, too tired to even think.

The lovers spark was back—and it was bigger and better than ever.


End file.
